


Daddy's Boy

by LilacTaeyong



Series: Daddy's Boy Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, Other, SM rookies - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTaeyong/pseuds/LilacTaeyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lee Taeyong Adopts Dong Si Cheng</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

It had been a cold autumn day when Taeyong had first felt it, the distant longing in his heart. It happened as he walked down the busy streets of Seoul after a long work day. As he walked back to his small downtown apartment he saw a heart-warming sight. A father with his young son, sharing a warm embrace, the boy giggling in delight. Taeyong usually wasn't easily moved and often ignored sights like this. But for some reason the look of pure love in the young father's eyes made something inside of Taeyong stir.  
❇  
Taeyong had felt it again during the winter. He was visiting family because his sister had recently given birth to a little girl. Taeyong had never really thought of himself as someone who was fond of children but once he had caught a look of his new niece he knew he was definitely a kid person.  
❇  
It had taken a lot of time for Taeyong to talk himself into having a child. He wasn't married, he didn't have any love interest and he definitely didn't want to have a child with a stranger. But the need for a child of his own had grown stronger and stronger with each passing day. Eventually, Taeyong told himself that adoption was the answer to his conundrum. He knew that being a single parent of a small child wouldn't be easy. And he knew some would even look down on him for adopting on his own but he just wanted something to love more than life itself.  
❇  
Adopting was a difficult process to put it lightly. Taeyong faced lots of paperwork and questions, lots he didn't even know the answer to. But despite all this he kept hopeful. He knew in his heart that his child would be worth all the stress and money.  
❇  
Almost a full year later Taeyong met his son. He had been denied a young baby because he was a single father but he was eventually allowed to adopt a small Chinese boy by the name of Sicheng. He was everything Taeyong had ever dreamt of. He had wide eyes and an innocent smile that lit up the room around him. It had taken many visit to the adoption center for the boy to finally feel comfortable enough around Taeyong for him to bring him home. But that was okay with Taeyong, he loved his shy son.  
❇  
"This is you room Sicheng. Do you like it? I tried to decorate it to your liking." Taeyong stood in the doorway of his son's room, a nervous smile painted onto his face. He watched as the six year old scanned the room with his wide eyes. 

"Appa I love it!" Sicheng yelled in excitement. He ran around the room laughing to himself with joy. Taeyong watched happily as his son made himself at home.  
❇ 

"Lee Sicheng!" It hadn't taken very long for Taeyong to realise that having a young child wasn't all fun and games. He was actually blown away by how incredibly difficult it actually was. He didn't expect it to be easy, he wasn't ignorant. But in the same breath, he had never truly thought about how hard it would be. 

"Yes Appa?" The young boy scrambled into the den area, curious as to why his father had called him by his full name. Taeyong did his best to repress the impending frenzy he could feel bubbling up inside him. He had recently realised that he was somewhat of a neat freak. And his child couldn't keep his room or the rest of the house clean enough to suit Taeyong's liking. He gave the child a stern look and pointed to the discarded snack wrapper on the floor a few feet in front of the TV. 

"Winwin I thought I told you to clean up after yourself." Taeyong said in a disappointed voice, a broad frown now gracing his features. The young boy's face whited in realisation. Winwin quickly rushed to pick up the wrapper saying frantic sorrys' as he rushed to throw it away. 

"I'm so sorry Appa! I forgot all about it, I promise it won't happen again!" Taeyong smiled at his son and opened his arms for a hug. Sicheng rushed towards his father and let him wrap him in a tight hug, glad he had been forgiven.  
❇  
Weekly trips to the Grocery shop had become the small families favourite activity to do together. Winwin bonded with his new father over his love of food and Taeyong had become almost addicted to the wide smile Winwin Would give when he got what he wanted. That is why their shopping cart was filled with many expensive types of meat, fruits, and very sugary snacks. As Taeyong pushed their cart towards the checkout station he noticed the Young boy stop by the case of ice cream, looking at all the flavors with longing. "Winwin lets go!" Taeyong called out but the small boy remained right by the case. Taeyong turned the cart around with a huff, ready to chew the young boy out for not listening. 

"Appa," Winwin said in a sticky sweet voice as Taeyong arrived next to him. "Appa I think I know what would make you really happy right now." The boy declared as he looked up at his father with a pout on his lips. Taeyong raised an eyebrow. 

"What would make me happy?" He questioned. The young boy gave him a shy smile before answering. 

"Well remember when you said that seeing me happy made you happy? Because you love me right?" Taeyong nodded. "Well, Appa I would be very happy if we could eat ice cream together. And that would make you happy too right?" Taeyong could barely hold back his need to wrap his son up in a hug. Somewhere inside his head, he knew the young boy was manipulating his emotions for treats but he couldn't find himself to deny Sicheng. So instead he gave his son a warm smile before pulling out to ice cream cones from the cool freezer.  
❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading ❤ I may write more if its wanted.


End file.
